Running away is never the answer
by RedSnake
Summary: - but sometimes the only choice. Quinn and Rachel have been secretly dating, but when discovered they must run away to be together. What will happen away from home, and when they inevitably return to Lima. Full summary inside. Established Faberry!


**Running away is never the answer (but sometimes the only ****choice)**  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Quinn/Rachel. Maybe some others later; I don't know yet.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Quinn and Rachel have been secretly dating for a few months when they are seen kissing. Russell finds out and locks Quinn in her room. Now the only way the two can be together is by running away. How will they manage alone in the world, and what will happen when the eventually are forced to return home. A bit AU. Established Faberry!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Glee and its characters do **not **belong to me, and since this story is quite inspired by South of Nowhere and Coronation Street, I'll also say that I don't own anything from those shows either, especially the parts that are very inspired from them. And all mistakes are definitely mine.  
>Finally, there's a scene in this chapter in which the girls are about four years old. I'll admit that I can't write how American four year olds speak, so instead I'm just going to write like normal, but with easy words, and you'll have to imagine how it would sound coming from a child, okay?<p>

* * *

><p>"Rach..?" Quinn asked with a low voice and took hold of the brunette's hand.<p>

"Mm." Rachel answered and shifted her gaze from out the window to the blonde sitting beside her. She had sat there in silence for a couple of minutes now, just looking out through the window at the moving scenery and Quinn had begun to worry that Rachel had already changed her mind about what they were doing. When Rachel was looking into her eyes, Quinn continued.

"You know that I love you, right?" Rachel smiled and brought Quinn's hand up to her lips and kissed it gently, to which Quinn smiled in reply.

"I know babe. I love you too, so much." Rachel then patiently waited for Quinn to continue, because she knew Quinn better than anybody else and could therefore easily tell that she had more on her mind. Quinn got lost in Rachel's chocolate eyes, and thought to herself that she had never been more happy than she was in that exact moment, alone with Rachel with the world at their feet, sort of. However she still needed to make sure Rachel really wanted this, so she sighed and addressed her girlfriend again.

"You're not regretting this are you? There is so much you're giving up and I don't want to be the reason that your dreams never come true." Rachel smiled sympathetically at the blonde and brought her free hand up to Quinn's cheek and stroked it with her thumb, and Quinn leaned into the touch.

"Quinn, this was my idea, remember? I was the one who rescued you from that prison you once called your home, so that we could get away and be together. Believe me; I'm not regretting a thing." Quinn was still not completely convinced, so she tried once more.

"But what about New York, Broadway and..." Rachel cut her off by shifting her hand so that it was now covering the blonde's mouth.

"We already talked about this while Noah drove us to the train station. You are the most important person in my life and being with you is my biggest dream and as long as that one comes true, the others don't matter. I love you Quinn Fabray, alright? If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have done this. And just for the record; us running away to be together doesn't mean that my other dreams can't be fulfilled, just that the road there is going to be different from what I imagined. And besides, any road with you is a good road." Rachel ended her little speech with a smile. Quinn seemed to have accepted the answer so Rachel pulled the blonde in for a quick kiss and then rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn soon fell asleep, feeling so comfortable with Rachel that close to her. Rachel on the other hand, remained awake, playing with Quinn's limp fingers and thought about how this had all happened, the day they had first met.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn and Rachel had been best friends for almost twelve years now. About a month before Rachel's fourth birthday the two girls met at a local toy store and instantly hit it off. <em>

_Rachel had walked over to a slightly taller blonde little girl and asked her to help her get a Barbie down from a shelf she couldn't quite reach. She was not able to ask her fathers since she had run into the store, leaving them far behind. _

_"Hi!" Rachel exclaimed. "Can you take down that doll for me? I'm too short." The blonde turned away from the toy she was looking at and smiled at the other girl. _

_"Sure. That one?" The blonde asked, to which Rachel nodded. The girl stood up on her toes but with a frown she realized that she was too shot as well. She turned to Rachel with disappointment in her eyes._

_"Sorry. I'm also too short." Then she got an idea. "Maybe if I lift you!" Rachel nodded excitedly and positioned herself in front of the shelves and lifted her arms. The blonde put her arms around Rachel's stomach and hugged tight as she lifted her with all of her strength by tilting her back backwards. _

_As she did so Rachel's whole body tingled in a way she had never experienced before; not even on the small rollercoaster her dads had taken her on the previous summer. She was so stunned she momentarily forgot why the blonde girl was lifting her. Not until she heard the girl making noises did she quickly grab one of the boxes._

_"Got it!" And as she was put down and let go off, she instantly missed the touch of the blonde girl. She turned around and gave the girl another smile._

_"Thank you. My name is Rachel by the way, Rachel Berry." And very politely she offered the blonde her hand to shake. The blonde giggled, but shook it none the less._

_"Hi Rachel, I'm Quinn Fabray." At that Rachel's smile grew larger than ever before. She thought Quinn was such a pretty name and it suited the blonde very well._

_"You're funny, only grownups shake hands."Quinn continued after they had let go off each other. Rachel blushed and tried to explain her actions. However most of what she got out just consisted of stuttering and hard to understand random words. Quinn giggled again and continued her earlier statement._

_"But it's okay. I like you." They both smiled, but before anything else could be said they were interrupted by two men._

_"There you are sweetheart." One of them said and when they got closer he continued._

_"And who is this little angel, Rachel?" Rachel smiled at the men and answered._

_"Dad, daddy, this is my friend Quinn. Quinn, this is dad and daddy." Quinn looked slightly confused but mimicked Rachel's previous action and extended her hand for them, and the two girls grinned at each other. The both chuckled and shook the girl's hand. Quinn then turned to Rachel and leaned closer to her so that she could whisper, or the equivalent to whispering for a four year old, to her._

_"You don't have a mommy?"_

_"No, I have two daddies. But I was in my mommy's tummy until my daddies got me."_

_"I don't understand..." Quinn confessed._

_"Me neither, but that's what they have told me. That and that I'll understand when I'm older, but I want to know now." Rachel said and pouted a bit. Before anything more could be said, a blonde woman rounded the corner and walked into their aisle. _

_"There you are Quinnie. Have you chosen what you want yet?" The woman asked without acknowledging the other girl standing on the side of, and somewhat behind her daughter._

_"Yeah mommy, I have. I want the same Barbie as Rachel."_

_"And who is this Rachel, dear?" She got the answer in the form of a small hand reaching out in front of her and a smiling brunette girl behind it._

_"Hi Mrs. Fabray. I'm Rachel Berry." Shocked by the little girl's polite greeting, it took her a few seconds before she accepted her hand and lightly shook it._

_"Well hello there Rachel Berry. Aren't you the most polite little girl I've ever met?" Rachel smiled and looked very pleased with herself, causing Quinn to giggle once again. Then the older blonde continued."But you may call me Judy, okay?" Rachel nodded happily. Judy then stepped around the girls to the shelf the right Barbie was standing on._

_"Is this the one you want, honey?" She asked Quinn who quickly ran over to her and stopped her hand from taking one of the boxes._

_"Yes, but we can do it ourselves, can't we Rachel?" Rachel looked over at her new friend and smiled and nodded before hurrying over to get another one down. Rachel was vaguely aware of her fathers walking over to Quinn's mom and talking with her while Quinn lifter her again and another Barbie was taken down. _

_"Our girls make quite the team, don't they?" Rachel heard her daddy Hiram say, making her feel so proud of her and Quinn's accomplishment. Then Judy addressed the two girls._

_"How about I buy each of you an ice-cream and me and your fathers can talk for a bit; how does that sound?" It might have been November and cold, but what child had ever said no to ice-cream. With this knowledge in mind, Judy was very surprised when Rachel addressed her._

_"Mrs. Fa- Judy..." The older blonde smiled to encourage the little girl to continue. "Do you think they'll have vegan ice-cream? I don't eat anything that comes from animals."Both Quinn and Judy were rendered speechless by this. That Quinn didn't understand was expected, she was only four after all, but Judy too found it difficult to say anything at all, so one of Rachel's fathers had stepped in._

_"I'm sure we can manage that, sweetheart." Rachel squealed excitedly, making Quinn do the same and also hug her mom._

_While walking to the checkouts, Rachel heard her dad explain to Judy that they had taken her to a petting zoo at the end of the summer. There she had realized that the cute animals she had played with were the same animals they ate at home and after that she had downright refused to eat any meat products or use any other animal products. She also heard her daddy tell the older blonde that they couldn't lie to her, so instead they helped her excluding animal products while still making sure that their girl got everything a child needs to be healthy and grow. The last thing she heard before they got to the checkouts was that they hoped she would soon grow out of it._

_After buying the girls' dolls and arrived at the ice-cream parlor, Quinn demanded that she would have the same kind of ice-cream as Rachel. Judy tried to reason with her, but ultimately failed. However as soon as Quinn started on hers, she scrunched her face and began complaining loudly that she didn't like the taste and that she wanted a new one. After some crying and screaming Quinn got her way, and with a new, proper ice-cream, the two girls continued to get to know one another and running around while the adults were talking by themselves. Rachel didn't know about what and frankly, she didn't care. She was having too much fun with Quinn, her first real friend ever._

* * *

><p>It took many years before Rachel understood what they could have talked about. Obviously they wanted to get to know each other before they let the girls play at one of their houses, but when she was old enough to understand what kind of man Quinn's father was, she understood that he must have been what their parents had primarily been talking about. Rachel knew that despite of what Judy thought about homosexuality and her fathers, she had always supported Rachel and Quinn's friendship.<p>

Russell had not been very easy to convince of letting the girls be friends however. Only with the promise that the girls would only meet at his house, where either he or Judy could supervise them and make sure Quinn didn't catch the sickness and sin of homosexuality from the Berry family, would he allow it.

Despite this, their friendship blossomed and after that day, it only took a few months before Quinn and Rachel had nagged at their parents enough to convince even Russell to transfer Quinn to the same preschool as Rachel attended. However it took almost three years before Quinn was allowed to go to Rachel's house.

Rachel had never before seen Quinn as happy as the day the blonde first stepped into the little brunette's home, and the memory of that smile is what made Rachel shift her head and kiss Quinn, her beautiful and wonderful girlfriend, on the cheek.

Quinn stirred and her eyes fell on Rachel's again, bringing a smile to her face... and heart.

"Hey Rach..." she said sleepily, "What's up?" Rachel smiled innocently and pulled her legs over Quinn's lap, enjoying the fact that the blonde instantly began stroking the long, beautiful legs.

"Nothing really, just thought of the day we first met." Quinn instantly began to smile, and gave one of Rachel's knee a soft squeeze.

"I love that story, especially when you're the one telling it." Rachel slapped Quinn's hand and faked annoyance.

"I'm the only one you've ever heard it from, silly."

"I know, Rach, I know. I just mean that it was one of the best days of my life, and hearing you narrate it makes it even better." Quinn was silent for a few moments before offering a final thought.

"I have so many great memories with you, Rach, and it makes being with you now so much more powerful. I'm in love with my best friend with whom I share so many moments with. I mean how could it possibly be any better?" The next thing Rachel did was something she regretted instantly. She didn't plan on saying it, but it just slipped out and she didn't even have to look at Quinn to know how much the words had hurt her girlfriend.

"Unlike when I kissed you for the first time and you didn't show up for school, or talk with anybody for almost two weeks you mean?" Quinn looked away and pushed Rachel's legs away from her lap, while the brunette closed her eyes and sighed and then put a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. I don't know why I said that. You know I'm not angry with you for that anymore, not after what you did when you finally approached me again." Quinn continued to avoid her girlfriend; she still felt so incredibly guilty for how she had reacted back then and it didn't help one bit that Rachel obviously still thought about it, no matter what she said on the matter.

"Sweetie, please look at me." Rachel pleaded, desperation coating her voice. When Quinn eventually turned back to Rachel, there were tears in her eyes.

"Fuck..." Rachel sighed, but then quickly took hold of Quinn's hands.

"Rach, you know how ashamed I am of how badly I reacted to your kiss that day. I was sad and was so no ready for that and freaked out. If I could take it back and have a proper moment with you I would, but I can't. And having you remind me of that day is killing me." At this point Quinn was silently crying, and Rachel couldn't blame her.

There weren't really a lot of things in this world that would make Quinn cry, but that day was very much one of them.

* * *

><p><em>The story of that first kiss between Rachel and Quinn started long before it happened; in reality it was on their very first day at William McKinley High School. <em>

_Rachel and Quinn walked through the doors of their new school together, both nervous and excited. All summer Rachel had went on and on about all the clubs she would be joining, so Quinn was not surprised when the first thing the brunette did was drag her towards to bulletin board to see what the school had to offer. While Rachel started to sign several papers, Quinn's eyes were caught by a very large poster with a blonde, scary looking woman, flanked by a handful of cheerleaders. _

_Quinn knew that her parents demanded that she joined the celibacy club, but other than that she hadn't really thought about it that much. She assumed that Rachel would convince her to join some of the clubs she joined, but cheerleading... Her sister had been a cheerleader, a _Cheerio_, when she attended WMHS, but Quinn and Rachel had talked about it at length over the summer and come to the conclusion that Quinn didn't have to follow in her sister's footsteps, and that being a cheerleader was mostly just for people who had nothing else going for them than being popular and get drunk every weekend and partake in the general promiscuity that existed amongst the popular clique. _

_This is why she was surprised at how drawn to the poster she was. Being popular probably wasn't such a bad thing, at least if you didn't forget who you were, and who your true friends are. At this thought she peeked at Rachel and promised herself to never forget the brunette. She didn't have anything against drinking and maybe occasionally getting drunk, but sleeping around was something she definitely didn't want to do. Sure, joining the celibacy club was her parents' wish, but she wasn't against sex. She just thought that it should be between two people who really loved each other and that had nothing to do with her parents, but with who she was._

_She knew being a cheerleader, a _Cheerio_, would make it difficult to stay true to herself but even so, she was considering to try out for the squad. This was something she would have to talk with Rachel about, so she made a mental note to see exactly what Rachel thought about it when she had dinner with the brunette and her fathers that evening. She figured that she might even be able to convince Rachel to try out too, with the argument that they could help each other remain themselves, while still getting the benefits of being popular. _

_Quinn's thoughts about cheerleading were soon interrupted by a high pitched squeal. _

_"Quinn, look! Glee club..." Rachel said almost dreamily. _

_"That's great Rach. I know you've been dying to join since the day you first heard of its existence." Quinn then braced herself for what she knew was about to come; the same conversation they've had every time the Glee club had come up in their conversations._

_"Would you please join me, Quinn? You have a wonderful voice and we could have so much fun together. I promise you'll love it."To be honest, Quinn was very close to saying yes at that point. Over the years she had definitely warmed to the idea, but at the last minute she realized that if she didn't agree right away, she might be able to use her joining Glee as leverage for Rachel to try out for the Cheerios with her, or at least support her if she _did_ decide to try out and managed to take a place on the squad._

_"I don't know, Rach. Singing is _your_ dream and while I'll admit that I enjoy singing as well, I'm not sure competitive singing is for me." Rachel just about to start what Quinn knew would be a long and well thought argument of why she believed Quinn belonged there too, but Quinn quickly continued to avoid having the discussion in front of the bulletin board with lots of other students around them._

_"But I'll definitely think about it, okay?" Rachel nodded and smiled, knowing from the look on the blonde's face that she was close to cracking._

_Later that night, after dinner and some (not so much needed) convincing from Rachel, Quinn had accepted to try out for Glee club and _see_ if she liked it (she decided she couldn't use blackmail against her best friend after all, especially not with something she really was interested in trying out). Rachel was so happy that Quinn had agreed and instantly began talking about possible songs for their respective auditions._

_A little while later, when Quinn had managed to gather enough courage, she hesitantly brought up her interest in trying out for the Cheerios. To say it went badly would be a massive understatement. Rachel could not fathom why Quinn wanted to sink to such a low so that she would willingly want to be a part of that world. Quinn tried to reason that it was just a try out and that she knew she could remain the same person, especially with the help of Rachel. _

_She said she thought it could be fun, and that it would make their high school years much easier if they were among the popular kids. Rachel felt betrayed and hurt, which resulted in a great deal of screaming and even a few tears. The fight lasted for hours and neither of Rachel's fathers dared to disturb them. _

_When they finally stopped fighting, way past the time Quinn was supposed to be home (when she realized that she was a bit disappointed that her parents didn't bother to even call to see if she was alright), Rachel reluctantly consented to support Quinn for her trying out. Quinn didn't think much of Rachel's exact way of phrasing this since she was so relieved that they had managed to sort things out without falling out, but she would soon learn that this support didn't stretch much further than the try outs._

_Rachel and Quinn were out celebrating at one of the few restaurants in Lima which served vegan food (no, Rachel never did grow out of it) that they had both been offered to join the Glee club, when Quinn got a call. The caller turned out to be none other than the Cheerios crazy coach, Sue Sylvester, demanding that Quinn came to see her the first thing she did in the morning. This dampened their mood a bit for the rest of the evening, but they still managed to have a great time._

_When Quinn joined Rachel the next day for their first class together, the brunette learned that not only was Quinn offered a spot on the squad, but also the captain title. Rachel was forced to use every acting skill she ever acquired to let Quinn know how proud she was of the blonde, when in reality she felt that this was something that really could destroy their long lasting friendship. _

_Over the next couple of weeks they both started to feel the destructing effects the new changes in their lives had on their friendship. When Quinn started to skip a few practices with the Glee club to instead opt the Cheerios, Rachel felt that their friendship was balancing on the edge of a cliff, and if it was going to topple over, it was going to do so on her terms. _

_Unfortunately for her, her best friend could feel that things were about to go down and came to the exact same conclusion. Neither wanted the friendship to end, but as fourteen and fifteen year old girls, they tended to blow things way out of proportion. _

_So when the confrontation eventually happened, it was a fight like never before. For an entire weekend they screamed at each other, both determined not to be the one who got hurt, but in the end, both lost, severely. Almost twelve years of being best friends seemed to have ended in a crash which left them both empty shells of their former selves. _

_This happened early in the semester and although highly unlikely, what brought them together again was an event that would have killed any traces of their friendship if they were anyone else._

_It was about two weeks before the Christmas break and the two girls found themselves in yet another fight, a common occurrence since they fell out. Neither knew what most of their fights were about, other than to protect their broken hearts through anger from any further damage. _

_They were standing at Rachel's locker, screaming like so many times before. The difference was that this time, Quinn had in her hand a barely touched slushie she had just bought. When Rachel said something that really got to Quinn's heart, her arm reacted before she understood what it was doing. _

_In a final attempt to protect herself from Rachel's words, she thrust the cup forwards, sending the contents straight to Rachel's shocked face. As soon as the icy syrup started to leave the cup Quinn's eyes widened and her jaw drop while mentally willing the slushie back into her cup, but today was not the day physics stopped working and when it hit Rachel, Quinn thought she would die, and she might even had hoped she would._

_Rachel slowly removed the slushie covering her eyes and looked at a startled Quinn, with tears appearing in her eyes, silently wondering what had happened just now, but also what had happened to the two of them. The cup hitting the ground and Quinn's hand reaching out for her was what brought her back to reality._

_"Rach-" but Quinn didn't come further than that before Rachel ran away as fast as she could. She ran to the closest bathroom and all the way there she could hear Quinn following her and screaming her name and pleading her to wait._

_When she reached a sink she furiously began to wipe away the loose slushie from her face, hair and sweater. She had barely begun before she felt a second pair of hands joining her own._

_"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She screamed, but the only reply she got was a surprisingly calm "No..." considering how much Rachel could hear her former friend cry. After a few futile attempts of getting Quinn away from her, she relented and allowed the crying blonde to help her. _

_After she was finished with the slushie she could just wipe away, Quinn pulled the now ruined sweater over Rachel's head and desperately tried to save it while Rachel washed her face and hair the best she could. When Rachel was done she turned off the faucet and turned to Quinn who was standing to her right, looking at her with Rachel's sweater in her hands._

_"I ruined your sweater... I'm so sorry." Was all Quinn said before she starting to cry even harder than before and at the same time, Rachel allowed herself the same privilege and when the two girls met in a tight hug, they were both crying as hard as their bodies could cope with. _

_"It's okay, Quinn. It's just a sweater." Rachel managed to let out between tears (even though they both knew they were talking about so much more than just a sweater), but then neither said anything for a long, long time, simply relishing in the feeling of being in each others' arms again. They spent hours hugging, crying, apologizing and talking and when they were done and utterly exhausted they realized that they had not only missed the rest of their classes, but was also both late for their respective dinner. _

_They spent most of their Christmas break together, filling each other in on what had been going on in their lives over the last few months, but they also apologized more and talked about what had caused their fights and how they could avoid similar things happening in the future. When school started back up again in January, they were stronger than ever and very happy. Quinn even managed to convince her coach to change the time for some of their trainings so that she could spend more time with the Glee club._

_Both Quinn and Rachel were happier now and although Russell was not thrilled to have Quinn spending time with the gays again, he was glad that his daughter was happy again and as for the other three parents, they were all ecstatic that their girls had managed to mend their friendship. _

_Unfortunately a new threat appeared at the horizon not long after; a threat in the form of a very tall and goofy looking boy named Finn Hudson. Quinn had started to date Finn a few weeks after Rachel and Quinn had had the big fight that temporarily ended their friendship. _

_Quinn had admitted to Rachel that with her gone from her life, the Cheerio in her took over and dating Finn was a combination of wanting to fortify her position as queen of WMHS and the need for comfort. She also explained that she didn't love him, only liked him, a lot. It was mostly a convenience but it was now something she had grown accustomed to and since she was in the celibacy club, she had the perfect excuse to stop things before they went further than she wanted. _

_Rachel knew about their relationship from the start since it was big news in the world of McKinley and despite the fact that they weren't talking to each other at the time, she was jealous. She wanted things to go back to the way they were when it was just the two of them and boys were sill gross; she just wanted Quinn back. _

_During this time Rachel started to feel differently towards Quinn. Sure she was angry with her but at the same time; she wanted her back so badly. She managed to convince herself that she just wanted Quinn back and that Finn was just another reason to why she thought she was going to lose her for good. _

_When Rachel and Quinn became friends again, Rachel hesitantly brought up Finn, and that's when Quinn told her about their relationship and what she really felt for him. Rachel voiced her concerns about the situation. She said she didn't want Quinn to settle for someone she didn't truly wanted to be with, even if he was a good boost for her popularity. But Quinn decides to stay with him, and Rachel was left feeling jealous but was forced to hide it so she wouldn't risk damage their friendship again. That is was she thought it was at least._

_Things were about to change drastically though, and April the third became that life altering day. Quinn came crashing into Rachel's room crying and sobbing loudly. Rachel didn't have time to say anything before Quinn's arms were around her back and she placed her head on the brunette's shoulder and cried into her neck. _

_Rachel was not ready for this because when she had last seen the blonde, everything was fine. She was going over to Finn that afternoon to surprise him. She had neglected him a bit recently and felt bad that she didn't spend so much time with her boyfriend and more often than not, choosing Rachel over him, something Rachel was very pleased with on the other hand. Rachel quickly pulled herself together since her friend clearly needed her then._

_"Hey, it's okay, Quinn. Everything is going to be okay, I'm here." She continued to talk soothingly to Quinn for a while, just making sure that she knew that she was there for her. When Quinn eventually calmed down a bit, Rachel dared to ask her what had happened to make her so upset. _

_"I just dumped Finn." Quinn said after she pulled back a bit from Rachel's embrace, but they still had their arms around one another._

_"What? Why?" Rachel asked confused. The couple hadn't had any problems lately, and Finn always looked happy with Quinn in school._

_"I walked in on him doing Santana."_

_"Doing, as in..?" _

_"As in fucking, Rachel! They fucking fucked!" Quinn spat out and Rachel was momentarily silenced by Quinn's words. She almost never swore so when she did, it never failed to chock the brunette. _

_"I'm sorry Quinn. I never meant to make you angrier than you already were."Rachel continued and brought Quinn in for another hug. Although Rachel knew that Quinn had never loved the boy, she could still imagine how much it must have hurt the blonde to be cheated on; although Rachel wouldn't know about that. She had still not been able to have a boyfriend in her life, let alone been cheated on, the second part something she was very grateful for. Quinn sighed, pulled back and let go of Rachel._

_"No, I'm sorry Rach. You're always so sweet to me and I just lash out on you like that; it's not okay" Quinn was silent for a minute, and looked into Rachel's eyes. "You, Rachel, is the most important person in my life; more important than any boy will ever be, do you hear me?"_

_Time almost stopped as Rachel hesitantly moved her hand to Quinn's shoulder and leaned closer to her, to her lips. Cogs she didn't even know she had started turning in her head, guiding her towards the blonde. She was very close now and just before she closed her eyes she saw that Quinn leaned in too. A second later their lips met and moved together once, in a short but slow kiss. Rachel leaned away and heard Quinn sniff, so she briefly opened her eyes to find Quinn doing the same right after. However Rachel leaned back in and they both closed their eyes again as their lips met for a second time. This kiss was slightly longer and with a tiny bit more force in it; but it was still just one slow and gentle kiss. _

_When they separated they stayed close for a second or two, like another kiss was about to happen, before Quinn leaned away with a sharp breath and new tears in her eyes. She covered her lips with two fingers and through now falling tears she said one final thing to Rachel._

_"I've got to go." And with that, Quinn quickly walked out of Rachel's room, crying fully again._

_"Quinn, no! Please don't go." Rachel tried, but it was already too late. She fell back on her bed in a sitting position and tried to comprehend what had just happened, what she... no, they had just done._

_Rachel had opted on giving Quinn some space that night. Quinn was hurt and then Rachel had confused both the blonde and herself with what happened, and she figured that they could talk in the morning when they would have gotten some rest and time to process things._

_Rachel was deeply disappointed the next day when Quinn didn't show up for school. Even worse; she called and texted several times during the day without any response from the blonde. She was getting anxious and frustrated and as soon as the school day ended she raced to the Fabray house. Despite spending hours knocking and ringing on the door and calling her phone, she eventually gave up for the day and went home. _

_The problem was that she couldn't talk to anyone about what had happened. She couldn't exactly tell her fathers, even though the most likely wouldn't have a problem with her kissing a girl, but she didn't know what was going on and she needed to figure things out before she went to them. She was very close friends with Noah, a boy at school who she knew since he and his family were also Jewish. However she couldn't exactly go to a boy who was known for sleeping around and being generally a bit of a perv and tell him that she had kissed a girl. That was _so_ not going to happen._

_To Rachel's dismay the same thing happened the next day, and the day after that. In fact, Quinn didn't come to school or communicated with anyone until the afternoon of the fourteenth of April when Rachel stepped out from her dance class and saw Quinn standing there, outside the door, waiting... for her._

_"Hi Rach." Quinn said and offered a small smile._

_"Quinn... wha- I mean, hi." Rachel was suddenly feeling very nervous when Quinn asked if she could walk her home. Neither said anything during the walk and it wasn't until they were standing outside Rachel's house that Quinn finally addressed her friend again._

_"Rach, can we talk?"_

_"Sure, let's go up to my room." Quinn hesitated for a second and Rachel figured that her room might be too far away from the door if Quinn decided to bolt again, but to her surprise Quinn nodded and followed Rachel through the empty house to her room and sat down on Rachel's bed. After some awkward minutes Rachel decided that Quinn might need some help to start things off._

_"I thought you had disappeared." Quinn sighed before looking over at Rachel._

_"I almost did, but when it came down to it, I couldn't." Rachel smiled at the fact that Quinn couldn't leave her, even after what happened. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not angry with you."_

_"Really..?" Rachel sounded small and incredibly disappointed, and Quinn instantly relented._

_"No... but you kissed me Rach, out of nowhere. I didn't know how to react or even what to think."_

_"I didn't either, Quinn. I didn't plan to kiss you and... I didn't even know I wanted to."_

_"But you did, want to I mean?" Quinn asked._

_"Yeah, as it turned out I really did. I just didn't know it until that moment." Quinn sighed at Rachel's confession and scooted back to sit with her back against the wall._

_"All I can't think about is that I'm not attracted to girls." Quinn said as Rachel moved next to Quinn again. The brunette then tried to take hold of Quinn's hand as she replied._

_"I think about _you_, Quinn." Quinn removed her hand and pretended she suddenly got an itch on her thigh. Quinn tried to find anything in the room to focus her eyes on but quickly gave that up with another sigh and interlaced her fingers with Rachel's. _

_"I _do_ think about you now though. I just don't know where it's come from."_

_"But it's there?" Rachel asked as her heart started to beat faster in her chest. Quinn nodded and smiled, and Rachel replied with a smile of her own._

_"I've missed you so much over the last couple of days, Rach." Quinn said and gently pulled Rachel closer. They looked each other on the eyes one last time before their lips met again, not just for one, but for several slow, gentle and promising kisses. When the broke apart they both giggled a bit before Rachel bit her bottom lip._

_"So what does this mean? Are we like-" Quinn quickly interrupted her._

_"Don't say it Rach; it's too weird."_

_"But are we?" Rachel prodded. Quinn giggled nervously before answering._

_"We're dating." It felt so strange to say, yet at the same time, absolutely wonderful. The both leaned in again and kissed for a while longer until Quinn broke the kiss and revealed that she had to go. Rachel followed her friend... no, girlfriend to the door where Quinn stopped with her hand on the door knob. _

_"Is it crazy that I haven't even left yet and I'm already missing you?" Quinn asked sheepishly. Rachel smiled and leaned closer to the blonde._

_"No, it's really sweet." Then she pecked Quinn on her lips and let her leave. After Quinn had left, Rachel closed the door and slid down it with the biggest smile she'd ever had on her lips._

* * *

><p>Rachel had later found out that after they had kissed that first day, Quinn had tried to convince her parents that they should move to another town, preferably in another state. When they refused she instead tried to get them to transfer her to another school. After a week they had relented and got her the papers. However when she had them in her hands, she realized she couldn't do it, because she wanted to be with Rachel, she had since that kiss realized that she did in fact have feelings for her friend. So she decided to tear the papers into little pieces and wait for Rachel at her dance class, which she knew the brunette had at that time that day.<p>

Rachel continued to try and console Quinn over the next couple of minutes, after the stupid thing she had said. When the blonde ran out of tears, Rachel tried to apologize again.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I never meant to bring those awful memories back up again. I love you and you know that, no matter what might have happened in the past." Quinn nodded and quickly looked around before giving the love of her life a proper kiss.

The rest of the train ride was spent talking about anything that came to mind, and before they knew it they had arrived at the place they had decided to start their life together at, Pittsburgh...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So this is what has been keeping me from writing on my other story _Hand in hand (_check it out if you haven't already ;-) ). I'm thinking that _Hand in hand _will remain my main focus, but I just really needed to start with this. However, because of this I don't know when this story will be updated next time, but I made this long so that you would have plenty to read. If you prefer this story, please let me know so that I can divide my focus right.  
>And if anyone was wondering why I chose Pittsburgh, it's only because it's a fairly large city between Lima and New York. I've never been there and know nothing except for what I've read, so don't be angry if I in later chapters write something crazy and completely wrong. I know that most of this chapter was flashbacks, so if you don't like that, I'm sorry and the next will probably be some of the same thing, then not so much I think.<br>Thank you so much for reading, and please, **_please_** **_review_**, even if it's just a line or two. The button is right there, just below. I would appreciate it immensely.


End file.
